The present invention is related to garbage cans and more particularly to an expansible garbage can for classification of garbages.
In recent years, refuse disposable has become a common environmental problem of every city government in the world, and environmental protection has become a common responsibility of the citizen. In order to prevent from causing secondary pollution during refuse disposal, it is very important to collect garbages according to classification, i.e. to collect similar garbages separately. For example, combustible garbages shall be separated from incombustible garbages or waste chemicals. However, according to regular methods, it may require several garbage cans to collect different types of garbages.